1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly that can be applied within a narrow space with a locking mechanism between two rails that can be easily operated to release the slide rail assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 10,041,535 B2 discloses a slide rail assembly comprising a first rail, a second rail, a third rail, a locking mechanism, a blocking feature and an operating member, wherein the second rail can be locked with the blocking feature of the first rail via the locking mechanism when the second rail is at an extension position (as shown in FIG. 10 of the patent). Furthermore, the locking member of the locking mechanism can be driven via an applied force on the operating member to release a lock of the locking mechanism on the blocking feature of the first rail. Wherein, a protruding structure fixedly attached to or formed on the first rail is illustrative of an example of the blocking feature.
However, as market demands vary, developing a different slide rail product has become an important topic.